Man Of My Dreams
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Her life was supposed to be the life princesses dreamed of. But it wasn't. He was supposed to feel like a king. But he didn't. Until they met, but he has a secret that she has to figure out before it's too late. But are some secrets better left unsolved?
1. Chapter 1

BeBe: *sigh* I really do not own the Night World. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here typing this on fanfiction, but instead transforming it into a book

* * *

The black haired boy gazed hardly up at his father, hidden by the shadows. His face twisted in mean anger.

"You know what you have to do." the man said, coldly.

With the shadows covering his face, it appeared as if the man hadn't moved, but the boy knew better. The voice was obviously his father's. There wasn't a single ounce of caring in the voice, which was how he knew.

The boy nodded, no expresion crossed his face as he did so. But, from the deep corners of his mind, he was cursing his father with every word he knew.

"I will not let you down."

* * *

Brittany moaned as her little brother, Anthony, jumped up onto her bed. It was way too early to be getting up. She peaked over the edge of her blanket to see him wearing nothing but his underwear.

Any other girl would be disgusted to see their 10-year-old brother in his underwear, but Anthony walked around in it all the time.

"Go away." she hissed, rubbing her eyes.

Anthony stuck out his tounge before running out of her room and slamming the door.

Brittany moaned, groaned, and swore under her breath as she pulled herself out of bed. God, she hated school. Sometimes, she fanasized burning the place down. She had to admit, it would be a beautiful sight.

Watching every last ounce of homework burn away before her very eyes. Then doing the same thing to all the other middle schools with in driving distance sho she couldn't get sent to any of those either.

She threw on jeans and her favorite shirt. One that her older cousin, Aaron had given her. He had accidentally gotten two once and she was the only one there when he found out. It was the summer before his senior year-las year-when it happened, so it was still too big for her. It was a black t-shirt with monkeys dressed as ninjas holding mid-evil weapons. Beneath them in big white box letters it said: BE NICE TO ME OR I'LL SICK MY NINJA MONKEYS ON YOU.

After she was done getting dressed, Brittany crossed the hall to her private bathroom. She looked around, remembered that she took terrible car of it, it stunk, and that she hated it. Brittany shrugged and went upstairs to her parents' bathroom.

~NWNWNWNWNWNW~

" I _need_ to get myself a ticket of my own." Brittany groaned to her friend, Karina.

Karina sighed. "Who was it this time?"

Brittany slammed her locker shut. School had been over for over 10 minutes so it was only her, Karina and a girl named Ashlyn in the halls. Ashlyn never talked so Brittany didn't care if she over heard. In truth, Brittany actually liked the girl, she was just to damn shy.

"Devon." Brittany slung her bright green shoulder bag over her shoulder and began to walk towards the exit. "I honestly thought he hated me."

Karina smiled. "I knew that he liked you." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Come on, the whole school knows it."

By now, Brittany wasn't listening. "Do you think it'll took wierd if I ask Doug?" she asked.

Doug had been one of her friends since they were in second grade. He would surely go with her to the musical to keep other boys off her back.

"You could always say that you had no desire to see it."

Brittany glanced over at ther best friend. "Karina, in you world, does 2 and 2 equal 4?"

"What?"

Honestly, sometimes Brittany wondered how it was Karina who got in to all the advance classes, and not her.

"Everyone knows that your in it. And everyone nknows that me and you are practically joined at the hip. So of course i would want to go see it-" Brittany gasped as she checked the clock. "Ohmigod! I'm late!" she cried, and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany hopped into the yellow car that was waiting right outside the school. She was panting for breath as she took out a brush from her backpack.

"Sorry I"m late." she gasped.

Her mom turned around. Mrs. Cooper wasn't in a good mood, and it wasn't just because Brittany was late. She was upset because she wasn't very social, and they had to go to a birthday party for her cousin Christopher, on her dad's side. It was taking place at a park, more for the little kids then her and her older cousin, Chris included.

Mrs. Cooper shook her head. "Never mind. Just get ready."

Brittany nodded, and began to brush her dirty-strawberry-blonde hair, till all the curls-she took to curling her hair a few days ago-were out and somewhat presentable, without giving her family a heart-attack for they all knew that she was a tomboy. She pulled it back into a ponytail.

Her mom had conviently put Anthony in the front, so Brittany could quickly change out of her school clothes and into a t-shirt that had Stewie Griffin doing Scarface on the front, and jean capries.

She took off her glasses just as they were pulling into the parking lot and popped contacts into her eyes. Those were her favorite part of her. Her eyes were a unique color, on a human. They were the kind of blue that you could only find on a baby kitten.

Her littlest cousins, Jasper and Austin were already running towards her when she got out of the car. They both were adopted by her dad's brother and his wife, from China. Austin had only just been brought back a few months ago, and had taken a great liking to Brittany right away. And Jasper normally stuck with her little brother.

Austin jumped quickly into Brittany's arms, who laughed and began to tickle his stomach. He didn't understand much English, so she never said much, unless it was urgent. But he always seemed to be able to tell what she was thinking.

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"Austin! No!" Brittany screeched, running away from the side of her other cousin, Kaylie, whom she had just been talking to, about god knows what.

Austin was dangling his feet off the side of the slide, looking as if about ready to jump off. He laughed as Brittany pulled the four year old off, and set him down.

"He's not made of glass you know."

Brittany turned around to see a boy with coal black hair and bright yellow eyes standing behind her. Austin laughed and ran back up, to go down the slide again. The boy was looked about her age, but was nearly a head taller, which was saying alot, since barely anybody in her school was taller the her.

She glared at the boy. "He happens to have just had open heart surgery only a couple of months ago, and I would like it if he didn't break any of his ribs again." she snapped, then quickly glanced behind her to see Austin runnin around to the other side of the play aread. Brittany followed him, hoping that the boy would just leave.

He didn't. When Brittany looked back down, he was right infront of her.

"Well, then I guess that makes sense then." he said. Then he smiled. "I never did catch your name."

Brittany looked back at him. "I don't recall ever saying I wanted you to know my name." the boy just looked at her. "Tell me yours first."

"Fern. Fern Redfern."

Brittany giggled. She couldn't help it, the name was just-just too... cute! "I'm Brittany." she said.

"I just moved here, from Colorado." he said suddenly.

Brittany looked over at him, surprised. "I don't believe I asked." she replied.

Fern shrugged. His eyes closed, then quickly scanned the surroundings till her found a little girl with dark hair as well. She looked about five.

"Your sister?" Brittany asked.

Fern nodded. "She wanted to come. Close to our house so my dad didn't mind."

Brittany blinked. "How-" she shreeked as sand got poured on her head. She looked up to see Jasper giggling evily with a suspicious looking bucket in her hands. "Aw man!" she whined. "This is gonna take forever to get outa my hair!"

She shook her head, getting the top layer off. "Sorry 'bout that-" she said, looking up. But Fern was nowhere in sight. When she looked around, she noticed that his sister was gone as well. "That jerk." she hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany moaned, and gingerly touched the cut on her arm, Monday at lunch. There had been a rock in Jaspers bucket that had sliced her arm. It was really only a flesh , but it bled, and it hurt like hell.

"He's sooooo cute!" April squeeled fromt the other side of Tyler.

Tyler nodded. But she had a glazed look in her eye that said that she wasn't paying much attention. The look she's been having since she started to go out with Robin a couple of weeks ago.

"Yeah, but he's totally hung up on this girl he met over the weekend." Karina sighed. Karina was in ule, and almost never at luch with the rest of them. But she just had to hear the gossip about the new boy.

Mandi and Brittany were probably the only one's on the whole team of 7-3 that hadn't seen the boy yet. But everyone else said that he was totally hot. And also, everyone they asked also said that he liked a girl he met over the weekend. Which showed that no one proably had even the slightest chance.

Karina sighed then looked over at Brittany. "Talking about boys," she said. "Don't you think that it's about time that we got you a boyfriend?"

Brittany stiffled a giggle and a sigh. Karina had just started going out with one of their friends Preston only just last week, and was already rounding back on her to get a boyfriend to. She was the only one in the entire group of theirs who hadn't had a crush.

"I'll get a boyfriend when I want a boyfriend." she stated.

Ali looked at her wierdly. "But you haven't even had a crush yet."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Karina and Tyler shrugged. Mandi rolled her eyes, and stuffed some of her apple into her mouth. Ali just looked away, then squeeled.

"OMG!" she cried. "He's here!"

Brittany and Mandi turned their heads, trying to get a look at the mysterious new boy. But before they could find him Karina said:

"Nobody look!"

Her voice was hard, making everyone at the table quickly put their heads down, so that the new boy wouldn't notice them.

Or so they thought.

"Well, I see you got all the sand out of your hair." a way too familiar voice said from behind Brittany.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany turned around, not quite sure that she had heard right. But there he was, standing right above her, smiling that stupid grin. His black hair was a little more neat though.

"Fern?" she gasped, standing up. Fern laughed, and nodded. "What happened? Why did you disappear?"

Fern stopped laughing and looked at her, as if she were crazy. Then he got a hold of himself. "My sister was about to fall off the slide."

Brittany smiled. "She ain't made of glass, ya know." she mimicked him.

Everyone was watching them. They'd been watching Fern since he entered, and no one had gone back to talking, instead listening in on what was probably going to be the hottest conversation until Fern got a girlfriend.

Fern looked down at Ali for a second, before she moved to the chair over, so he and Brittany could sit down next to eachother.

"Yeah," he said, with a lazy smile on his face. "Neither is your cousin. But I guess you have the excuse of him just having heart surgery."

_"Open_ hear surgery. Which means that they broke all of his ribs."

"I knew that."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Sure you did."

Fern's eyes grazed to her arm. Or, more precisally, her cut. They widened, because, even though it wasn't deep, it was long, running nearly the whole length of her arm. And it sure as hell looked like it was deep.

"What happened?" he breathed.

Brittany followed his eyes, even though she knew what he was talking about.

Then she laughed. "Oh, the sand my cousin threw on me, actually had a rock in it."

Fern nodded, not taking his eyes off of the cut.

"So, um. You two know eachother?" Alli asked.

Brittany gasped and looked back. She had totally forgotten that there were other people in the room. They all had turned so silent, it was hard to remember.

"Why yes. We met over the weekend."

They all hid knowing smiles behind their hands. Brittany didn't understand why.

Oh, boy. Maybe if she did, she would've been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

BeBe: I'm baack! Sorry it took so long to update!

* * *

"I'm not trying to say anything! But if your daughter keeps bossing around my son, I will step in!"

Brittany rubbed her temples as her family continued to fight. It had been happening almost all the time since her grandma had died. Well, it was mostly her mom and aunt, who could never seem to get along. They just pulled the rest into it.

Aaron rested his elbow on her head-which wasn't that much shorter then his-as he watched their mothers fight.

Aaron had dark brown-almost black hair. He was just about to graduate from high school, and one of Brittany's closest cousins. I mean, they were insanely close. Closer then Brittany was with Kaylie, and that was saying alot.

Andrew was his older brother, who was about to finish he first year in college. His hair was blonde-lighter then Brittany's, but darker then Anthony's.

April was the youngest, Anthony's age, and a real giant brat. She had light brown hair that went to her waist. She looked up to Brittany, big time. And that put alot of pressure on the thirteen year old girl. It was kinda funny though, that April had the same name as her friend, and happened to look alot like her as well.

"STOP IT!" Brittany finally exploded, causing everyone to look at her. "Do you see what you're doing?"

The two sisters stopped fighting, and looked at her. Michelle, her youngest aunt, pulled up her sunglasses. Michelle was fourteen years older then her, but was so short that most people who didn't know about Brittany's family thought she was Brittany's sister.

"You're pulling us apart! Ever since Grandma died-" she saw the hurt in her mother's eyes as she mentioned her, but didn't stop "-fighting has all you guys have been doing! And you're sucking us in with you as well!"

Brittany stopped, took a few deep breaths, before looking back up, calmer now.

"No one wants us to split apart, and you know it. Grandma, she was the one that held us all together, but she's not here now. It's just us. Nobody's perfect, but sometimes, we have to stop, and realize that so we can set it aside. That's all we can do now." she turned to April and Anthony. "You two need to stop fighting so much." She turned to her mom and aunt Lori "You too." just Lori "Keep an eye on April and if she starts acting up, stop her, don't wait until my mom does, then yell at her because of it."

She turned to Michelle. "Stop trying to break them up. Most the time, it only makes it worse." Andrew and Aaron "Try to be here more often, so no one takes out missing you on someone else. Don't go running off to your girlfriend's everytime there'sa spring break." that last part was more for Andrew since Aaron didn't have a girlfriend yet.

Brittany sighed. "Now, I'm not saying I'm perfect. I should stop letting all of you push me around. But please. Please try." she looked at all of her family, who had yet to move. They needed something to bring them together. And she knew just the thing. "Geez, now I'm happy I didn't bring my friend over like he wanted to."

It worked.

"WHAT FRIEND?" they all shouted in her face.

"It's a boy?" Aaron cried. His older brother's eyes were full of panic.

"Come on, Aaron!" Andrew yelled, dragging Aaron by his ear towards the door. "Let's go find this boy!"

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" her aunts and April shouted at the same time.

Anthony just shook his head.

Brittany smiled to herself. _Thank you, Fern._

_You're welcome._

Her eyes shot open.


	6. Chapter 6

Fern was hungry.

Which meant that he hadn't had a single drop of blood all day, and he was on a rampage. He was waiting in an abandoned ally way for some poor sucker to walk by on his way home from work. Then, he was going to suck them dry.

A bald man-who was only bald becacuse he shaved his head, it looked like-came walking by. He looked like he was on his way home from work.

Fern smirked. Dinner. He had been hungry all day, and especially more after catching the scent of Brittany's blood, yet again. But, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to bite her.

And the man smelt almost as good as she did. Fern lashed out, and grabbed him by the collar of his white Tru-Green shirt, pulling him sharply back in.

"Don't scream." he hissed in the man's ear.

The man gulped, but did as he was told. Fern turned him around, and tilted his head up. "Stay still, and this won't hurt one bit."

He felt his fangs grow long, as he dug them into the man's neck.

As always, Fern felt himself being pulled into his prey's mind. Though, this man's mind was different. It wasn't full of laziness, and what he was going to watch when he got home. No, it was full of kids. His children. The man's name was Scott, Scott Cooper. He had a son named Anthony. And a daughter named...

Brittany.

Fern imidiatly snatched Scott away from him, pushing him roughly to the ground.

Scott looked up at him, fear clear in his eyes. Fern turned away. "go." he growled, and 'felt' as he did so. "Wait." he turned back around just as Scott stopped. "Mr. Cooper, please don't tell anyone about this. Especially Brittany."

Fern turned around, walking the other way, too focased on his actual prey to hear the click of a camera being shut off.

~NWNWNWNWNW

Brittany couldn't sleep for some reason. She knew she was tired. But she just couldn't get to sleep.

She sighed, and decided to go upstairs to get a glass of water. Maybe that would help.

"Lynn," she heard her dad saying from the living room. "You won't believe what just happened to me today. I got attacked by a vampire."

Brittany and her mother gasped at the same time. Brittany sunk down to sit on the stairs, where her parents couldn't see her.

"Scott, you have got to be joking." her mom was saying.

"No, here, look, I got him on film." Britttany heard a bunch of scratchy noise, and her mother's gasp.

"I-it can't be true." her mother whispered. Brittany had to stop herself from snorting. Just what she had been thinking.

"Yes, his name is Fern." Brittany felt like she was going to choke. How dare that monster have the same name as Fern? She held onto the banister to keep from fainting. "But that's not all, he knows Brittany. Called her by name."

Brittany blanched, ohmigod! It was Fern! She had been having an actual conversation with a vampire! And, he had attacked her dad.

Brittany glared at the steps, before stomping up them. Her parents whirled around as she was pulling on her flip flops. She yanked one of her dad's jackets, and stormed out the door, ignoring her parents protests. She was going to find Fern.

Even if it killed her.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a while before Brittany realized what a mistake she had actually made. How in the world was she going to find Fern like this? There was no way she could.

She sighed, and stalked back into her house, and went back to her room, ignoring her parents calls. She sat down at her vanity mirror, and glared at her reflection.

Her stupid good looks. They got her every guy, not that she wanted any. And now, they had even put her dad in danger.

She growled, and grabbed her sissors, taking a chuck of her hair up front, and chomping it away, so she had bangs. Then she began to trim her blonde hair, until it was no longer past her chest, and instead, just barely past her shoulders, with layers.

Surprised, at her reflection. She had actually done a pretty good job. But, she looked better then before. That had not been her intention.

Brittany yelled, and threw her hair brush at the mirror, it shattered, but not to the floor. She cried, and began to claw at the pieces, cutting her fingers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice said from behind her.

Brittany whirrled around, and saw Fern, the guy whom she hated sitting on her bed. All of a sudden, her anger cand hurt and betrayl dubbled. She grabbed her silver hair brush-which now had a few scratches on it-and whirrled it at him. Oddly enough, on the back, she had written 'I am a Redfern.'

Ha. Like she'd ever want to be a Redfern now. She didn't want to have anything to do with that black haired creep.

He caught it with eaze, and set it down on the bed.

"I'm guessing you know." he said, standing up. Brittany didn't answer. "You know, what I am." silence. "That I'm not human." not a word. "That I'm a vampire."

Brittany gasped and backed up. She hadn't actually thought about him being a vampire until he had said it.

He was a vampire! As in, suck your blood, eat your flesh vampire!

She screamed, and hurled herself at him. She wanted to kill him, no common sense, anymore.

He caught her arm, and whirrled her around, his lips were by her ear. "That was thoughtless of you." his voice stirred the hairs on the back of her neck.

Suddenly a shock went through her body. She collapsed. Fern tried to hold her up, but she felt him sink to his knees, as well.

And the world fell away.


	8. Chapter 8

BeBe: Hey, just wanted to let you know that if you're having trouble picturing anyone, I have most of my characters from Night World posted on my profile. Ya' know, the pictures.

Brittany wasn't stupid. She knew what was happening. She had read enough Night World books in her time, to know. That didn't make it any easier, though. And she _refused_ to accept it.

And, she also knew how to shield her thoughts. Fern wasn't going to be able to hear _anything_ unless she directed them to him.

Which made him mad.

_Brittany, what are you thinking._

_None of your damn buisness! That's what! _she yelled back.

Okay, so, now that she thought about it, maybe that... was a mistake. He hadn't _intentionally _done anything wrong. And wasn't she a big Morgead Blackthorn fangirl? He was the same as Fern.

But, you know what? She wanted to be mad.

_Brittany... just let me talk. This must all be very confusing for you..._

Brittany wanted to snort. She knew she couldn't, but she wanted to. It was amusing, him trying to comfort her, and explain things she already knew to her. But, she wasn't going to tell him that. Let him rot in hell.

_You can bet your rats ass this is confusing. That doesn't mean I'm going to let _you_ explain it to me._

_Please, you're not being reasonable. _he tried to persuade her. _I made a mistake. We all do. Please, just let me talk._

_When hell freezes over, will I ever listen to you._

_That can be arranged..._

She wanted to laugh, but she restrained herself. It was hard, but she managed to do so. Suddenly, a memory of his flashed across her eyes.

He was in what looked like the Holiday Inn hotel. He was wearing contacts that turned his eyes yellow, but Brittany recognized him. He was with a soaking wet girl, with multi colored hair... Ashlyn.

"You see," Fern was saying, easilly speaking around the fangs that were in his mouth "I'm very hungry. And you smell so delcious."

Ashlyn started to struggle. But Brittany could see that it did no good. "Let go of me, you creep!"

Fern bent down, and began to sink his teeth into her neck.

Brittany broke away, screaming. _You hurt Ashlyn! _she cried.

_It's not what you think. _Fern's tone was pleading. Brittany didn't fall for it. Not one bit.

_It's exactly what I think! _she yelled back. _Ohmigod! You hurt Ashlyn! My fucking ass soulmate hurt Ashlyn!_

Fern seemed surprised. Brittany wasn't. She knew perfectly well that he didn't know that she knew about soulmates and the Night World.

_Please, just let me explain-_

_There's nothing _to_ explain! _she could feel herself pulling away, on account of her anger, and she didn't care. _You hurt Ashlyn! You-you lamia creep! Yeah, that's right! I know everything there is to know about the Night World! I've read the books!_

She was back in her own body. She stood up, away from him.

"Get out of my _house!" _she cried.

Fern sighed, but complied, he hopped out the window, without looking back.

Brittany bolted her window shut, before turning off the lights, and going back to bed.

* * *

Fern watched her as she slept. Her room was odd, impossible to tell if it belonged to a girl or a boy, or of what age.

The Twilight poster and Taylor Swift posters suggested a teenage girl, along with all the anime stuff. But all the stuffed animals suggested a four-year-old girl, along with the Barbie movies.

And, then, all the skateboards and stuff, he could see stashed under her bed, sugested a boy. Man, this girl was hard to read.

He sighed, sitting down on the spare bed, as she turned to face him, her eyes closed. He _was_ going to win her over, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany woke up, in a different room. It was a room, _much _larger than hers. She looked around, in a daze, wondering what could've happened.

And _that's _when she started freaking out. She began to scream her lungs out. It was obvious what happened. She had been kidnapped, although, why they put her in such a comfortable looking room, she had no clue.

A girl with short brown hair, came running in, putting a hand over her mouth. Brittany didn't get a good look at her, was too busy screaming. When the girl, tried to hold her down, she began to struggle.

"Stop!" a familiar voice cried. "You're safe! Just stop the screaming!"

Which was what Brittany did. She stared up, at Tyler in shock, breathing hard. Her eyes were wide, as she continued to look up at her friend.

"I'll take my hand off if you _promise _not to scream." Tyler warned. Brittany nodded. "Okay." she took her hand off.

"_Where are we?"_ Brittany cried, as soon as the hand was far enough away from her mouth.

Tyler shushed her, again. "We're at Lord Thierry's mansion."

Brittany wanted to snort. Yeah right, Lord Thierry was a fictional character from the Night World. There was no way they were at his mansion.

Or were they...? Suddenly the memories of Fern came rushing back to her, causing her to fall back on the bed. Could all those Night World books be true? Could all those characters _really _exist?

Tyler laughed, and helped Brittany up. "Come on. Pierce was the one that wanted you here. We don't know why, just that your soulmate is Fern. And, Lord Thierry said he'd like to meet you anyway."

Brittany shook her head as they walked out of the room. "No, you must have it wrong. It _couldn't _be Pierce who wanted me, because Pierce is dead."

Tyler looked back at her. "Um... no he isn't. I was just talking to him, right now, when you started screaming."

"Pierce Holt. That's who we're talking about, right?"

Tyler nodded. Okay, so maybe the books weren't _totally _true, because Pierce Holt was supposed to be dead.

Boy, was she in for a shock more than she could handle...


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany grabbed onto the railing, when she came face to face with a blonde beauty, with deepset eyes. He had the artistic hands, and everything! Dude, it really _was _Pierce Holt! Here, in the flesh! Alive!

"Well, that's a response I haven't gotten yet." Pierce smirked down at her, as she worked hard to get ragged breaths.

"But... you... and the... Jez... here... alive... blue fire... here... dead... _alive!" _she gasped, not being able to get a full sentence out.

Pierce laughed. "Yes, I am very well alive."

"But... _how?" _

He shot her a smile that seemed more like a glare. "Don't question fate. Now, back to the reason I had you brought here." he motioned to a cushion. "If you'll please, take a seat."

Brittany felt as if her dislexia was acting up, as she hobbled into the living room. For the moment everything seemed out of place. She tried to sit on a chair, that wasn't really there, a foot to the right-or was it left? she couldn't think straight.

Pierce laughed. "Here." he took her hand, and led her to a chair, and sat her down. Brittany was too dizzy to remember that he had tried to kill one of her favorite Night World characters and that she should fight him off. Instead, she just rested her head on the arm rest, and closed her eyes, trying to sink everything in.

"What do you want from me?" her voice sounded weak.

"I want to know, how badly you want to get revenge on Fern."

Anger shot through her enough for her to regain her sense. She sat up straight, and tall, seething at the mention of that fowl name.

"What's it to ya'?" she hissed.

"Well, my research on him, shows that you are indeed his soulmate. Am I correct?" he threw a file across the room so that it landed neatly in her lap. She was impressed.

"Well, yeah, but, I mean, _we _only just figured that out last nigh! How could you know so soon?"

"Us Daybreakers, have the best witches in the whole Night World. Now, tell me, how much do you actually know about the Night World?" Pierce rested his head in his hands.

"I know everything there is to know."

"Prove it."

Brittany smirked. "The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, werewolves, witches, and other creatures of darkness that live among us. They're beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your high school teacher could be one, and so could your boyfriend. Your best friend could be one-so could your crush.

"The Night World laws say it's okay to hunt humans. It's okay to toy with their hearts, it's even okay to kiss them. There are only things you can't do with them.: humans must never learn that Night World exists. And members of the Night World must never fall inlove with a human. Violate the laws, and the consequences are terrifying."

Pierce sat back, and smiled. "Impressive. Now, what would you say if I asked you how much you know about a certain soulmate of yours?"

"Fern? Well, I guess-much to my disapointment-I know everything about him."

"Oh, really?" Pierce's smile turned into a smirk. "I suppose you know, of _my _soulmate, Ashlyn?"

Brittany nodded. "I know her-in away. I didn't know she was your soulmate, though."

Pierce nodded, back. "Oh, yes. But, that's not the point. Do you know what Fern did-or, _tried _to do to her?" Brittany nodded. "Hmm... well, why don't you check that file on him, to see how much you _do _know about him."

Brittany looked down at the file that Pierce had given her. She slowly began to open it, and came face to face with three pictures. One of Fern, the other of the little girl at the park, and the other one, of another girl, who looked like a female version of him.

They were labled 'Fern Redfern' 'Rose Redfern'-the little girl from the park- and 'Emerald Redfern'. Brittany looked up from the photos.

"Who's Emerald?" she asked, surprised that he hadn't mentioned her to her, before.

"His little sister."

Brittany shook her head. "Well, why wouldn't he mention her to me, then?"

Pierce shrugged. "Maybe because he was embarrassed of her. Or, of you."

Brittany's head snapped up, and she glared at Pierce, trying to figure out what he was up to. She couldn't see anything, but genuine concern. Suddenly, even though she knew that it wasn't something to get really upset about, she felt anger, and betrayal, whirl inside of her.

"And, did he tell you about this?" he tossed her another file, this one was smaller, and had her name on it.

Brittany opened it up, to find a picture of her, and her family in it. At the bottom, there was this highlighted note, that read 'second cousin of Lady Hannah'.

"He knew about this?" she whispered, fingering the note.

"Of course he did. Everyone who's loyal to Lord Thierry knows about Lady Hannah's family-long distance, or otherwise."

Brittany had to keep herself from crushing the file. Her anger was getting out of control, and she was normally so level headed.

"You said you wanted a little payback on him?" she hissed, through clenched teeth.

"I didn't say it."

"I could tell. What can I do?"

Pierce smiled, evilly. "All you have to do, is stay here, for the day."

"Wadda'ya mean?"

"You'll see. Lady Hannah has been excited to meet you, she's waiting in the kitchen." his tone implied that that was the end of the conversation.

Brittany stood up, and walked, to the way that Pierce had pointed. Inside, she found a girl with wheat colored hair, and a birthmark. Undoubtably, Hannah.

"Brittany?" Hannah asked, standing up. Brittany nodded. "Oh my, I've missed you!" she pulled Brittany into a great big bear hug.

"Uh-I'm kinda hugaphobic." Brittany croaked. It was true. For the past year, she had hated hugs, and always felt a little quoozy after hugging someone.

Hannah giggled and let go. "Well, nevermind then! Come on, I wanna catch up-and Poppy's planned us to give you and Tyler makovers!"

Brittany groaned, yet let the Lady drag her upstairs.

~NWNWNWNWNWNW~

Fern opened up his locker, and a note fell out. He recognized the scent that the note was covered in, and was not happy to smell it. It was _his _smell. The smell of Pierce Holt.

He yanked open the note, worried.

**Fern Reddork,**

**I have your presious little soulmate, for a little payback. If you don't find her in time, I'll have a little fun with her, myself.**

Fern wouldn't have been so freaked out, if it weren't for the fact, that Brittany's scent was mingled with Pierce's. And that, underneath, was a picture of Brittany sleeping.

He crumpled up the note, and could almost feel the smoke coming out of his ears.


	11. Chapter 11

"Listen, Warren." Brittany said, to the redhead at school, the next day, as they were walking down the hall, together. "All I'm saying is that it's a little unnerving when you have your spoon 'rape' my lunch tray everyday."

Warren was probably her second best guy friend, Preston being her first, even though he _was _her _best friend's _boyfriend. And it wasn't everyday that he had his spoon "rape" her lunchtray, just when they had pizza day in their pro-time. Which happened about once a month, and since today was the second to last day of school.

"Oh, you know you like it." Warren smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever."

"Okay, fine." Warren sighed, "But you have to admit that it was funny."

"Rape is never funny."

"So emotional." his voice had a tsk-tsk sound to it. "Don't you ever take a break from being so serious?"

Brittany smiled and shook her head. "Nope, if I did, the world would decend into chaos."

"Won't argue with you there." he laughed.

Warrren was all the way dirty minded. To the point that, just hanging out with him for a few minutes made _you _dirty minded, too. And let me tell you, you know you have a dirty mind when you can see the pervertedness in mashed potatoes. Though, they thought it was because of the fact that he accidentally watched porn when he was three.

They stopped as they reached her locker. Brittany turned around to smile at him. "You won't argue with me, at all, because you know I'll always win."

Warren sighed, and waved. "Whatever. Gotta get off to class, see ya'!"

Brittany laughed, and turned back to her locker. But, just as she was about to open it, a hand came out and held it shut. She turned around, eyebrow raised, to come face to face with brown eyes. She sighed.

"What, Devon?" she asked, exasperated.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked, in a toneless voice, glaring.

"He's not my boyfriend, and he's not here." Brittany grumbled, turning back around and prying his hand off of her locker, so she could open it.

"Good, because there's something I gotta tell you." Devon said, as she pulled out her binder.

"I don't wanna heare it, Devon." she sighed.

"Well, your gonna. I like you, alot. And, let's face it, to everyone, we're basically going out, so why not make it official?"

Brittany smiled tightly, and slammed her locker shut. "Maybe because _I_ don't wanna make it official."

"But-"

"Listen, Devon." she turned around, smiling. "Maybe if you had treated me like a _girl _for the past two years then I would say yes. But, you didn't and that hurt your chances, you're a nice boy, but not my type."

"But everyone already sees us as a-"

"I don't care what everyone else sees us as. We're _not _a couple, Devon."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Devon."

She hurried off, not looking back. She ran up the stairs, as fast as she could, nearly tripping a bunch of times, and didn't slow down, until she was in the hallway her class was in.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to come face to face with black lashed blue eyes that looked way to familiar for comfort.

"You're-Brittany-right?" the girl asked.

"Yes..." she said, not knowing for sure where this was going.

"I thought Pierce Holt had you."

Brittany raised an eyebrow at the girl. How did she know Pierce? Was she some kind of aquatence or something?

"My brother came home yesterday, mad, saying how he was going to kill Pierce for taking you." the girl said, eyes big.

Suddenly, Brittany remembered where she had seen the girl's face before. This was the girl from Fern's file, Emerald Redfern, his younger sister!

"You're brother doesn't care about me." Brittany shrugged Emerald's hand off of her shoulder, suddenly mad at the mention of Fern.

A shocked expression crossed Emerald's face. "What makes you think that?"

"The fact that he never mentioned you to me. And I bet that before last night, he never mentioned me to you." Brittany felt her face go expressionless at the thought.

Emerald shook her head. "Are you kidding? He hasn't shut up about you since this weekend! You're on his mind 24/7! You're _all _he ever talks about!"

Brittany felt her eyes go wide, as she stared down at the black haired girl-who _had _to be in the 6th grade. Since she was in middle school, and was younger then Fern.

"Really?"

Emerald nodded. "I don't joke about these kinds of things. He was really worried about you when he came home, last night. It wasn't a very nice trick that you pulled on him."

Brittany sighed. "I don't even know what trick I pulled on him. It was all Pierce's idea, I had nothing to do with it."

"Pierce left a note, saying that he was going to kill you if Fern didn't make it to you, in time."

Brittany's eyes went even wider-if that was even possible. "So, _that's _why he wanted me to stay home from school, yesterday..." she whispered. Then she shook her head. "But-he hurt Ashlyn. He wanted to _kill _her."

Emerald shrugged. "So? Pierce tried to kill Jez, but Ashlyn forgave him."

Brittany sighed, and looked away, not believing that she was taking advice from a girl who was younger than her. "Maybe..."

Emerald smiled. "Think about it."

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

Brittany was jogging next to Karina in gym class during the last period. She stared up at Ashlyn, ahead of them, aghast. Ashlyn had never been good at holding grudges, but what Pierce had done was unforgivable. How could she just forgive him so easily? And, how come Brittany hadn't thought of that, before?

Suddenly, something slammed into her, and pushed her up against the wall. She looked up, to see Devon glaring down at her, then he smiled, tightly.

"I don't think you understood me clearly last time we talked." he growled down at her. Brittany could see his face morphing as he did so. Realization dawned upon her, as his teeth became large and pointed. He... was a werewolf. She couldn't bring the air in to gasp, though. "I wasn't asking you to be my girlfriend, I was demanding that you do."

Brittany glared up at him. "You can't make me. I... I love Fern!"

Devon laughed, or, more like howled, his face looked more like an animal then a human's, now. "Yeah, but I don't think he'll love _you _after I turn you into a 'wolf." he smiled down at her, pressing sharply upagainst the wall. "One bite," he said, extending a claw, and dragging it sharply across her cheek, drawing blood. "One bite is all it takes, and then you'll be mine, whether you like it, or not. Hmm... and too bad that your precious little Fern isn't here to save you."

And in that instant, Brittany knew he was right. Fern wasn't going to be able to save her.

She was doomed.


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany glared at Devon through her heavy lashed eyes. "If you like me the way you say you do, you wouldn't try to make my life miserable, would you?"

Devon's horribly deformed face smirked. "That's a boy's job, making their love's life miserable."

"You're no boy." Brittany spat in his face. "You're a hideous filthy creature!"

Devon glared, and brought his hand back, punching her right in the stomach. Brittany felt her body insinctivilly try to double up, but his hold on her neck kept her from doing so. Blood started to drip from her mouth.

"I wouldn't say that again, if I were you." he growled, in her ear. "No one's coming here to save you, all those pathetic humans over there are too scared, and your brave little Fern is nowhere to be found. Your life rests in my hands, I suggest you think twice about what you do or say."

Brittany glanced toward the crowd of students, and realized that he was right. Everyone looked too scared to come and help her, but she didn't want anybody's help. She wanted them to stay where they were, and would hopefully survive. There was no hope for her.

She turned back to glare at Devon. "You're talking to a human, right now. Are you saying that I'm pathetic?" she said, copying Maggie's words from Black Dawn, but not really caring.

"You're pathetic, right now, but you won't be after I change you. We'll have to work on your manners, though, they're horrible." Devon smirked.

"I think my manners are perfectly fine. Would you be acting any different if someone as hideous as you was holding you by the neck?"

Okay, so those were probably bad choice of words, since he _did _infact have a hold of her neck, and could probably break it. But, what did it matter? She was lost anyway. May as well get her feelings across.

Devon growled, brought his hand back, and punched her, right in the nose. It didn't feel like it was broken, but she could feel the blood gushing out of it.

Suddenly, Devon's eyes went wide, and he collapsed to the floor. Brittany looked down to see a silver knife sticking out of his back. She looked up, and saw Fern glaring down at the lifeless lump, in disgust.

"Stay away from her." he growled, as if Devon could still hear him.

Brittany's eyes went wide, as she collapsed to the ground, her knees failing her. She stared up at Fern, breathing hard.

Suddenly, Fern's nose sniffed, and he realed back, away from her, staring at her nose. His eyes were diolated, and his hand covered his mouth-or maybe, his fangs. Then, Brittany realized what was wrong. He was hungry, and she was bleeding quite a bit.

"Go." she whispered. He gave her a look that said he didn't want to, but she glared, and nodded to the door. "Go, I understand."

Fern looked as if he were about to protest, but then his eyes went wide, and he sped away. Brittany almost felt like laughing.

Ben and Doug-two more of her friends-came over, and helped support her weight, as she limped down to the nurse's office.

~NWNWNWNWNWNW

A hand came out, to slam her locker shut, the next day. Brittany turned around to meet furious blue eyes, framed with black lashes. She smiled, non the less, knowing it was probably just an act.

"Happy last day of school." she said, even though it was the end of the day. Summer vacation was just around the corner! Eek!

Fern glared down at her. "I talked to Emerald last night. Apparently you and her had a little chat yesterday."

Brittany felt the color drain out of her face, and her smile turned into a frown. "Oh."

"How could you _think _I don't care about you?" he hissed.

"Well-I-um-you-Pierce" she started to stammer, but was cut off by his lips, for a second. He pulled back, but way too soon, and Brittany groaned in protest.

"Everybody's looking." he murmured against her lips, remembering their conversation in the cafeteria on his first day.

Brittany smiled. "Let them look." and pulled him back down.

They were so caught up, that they didn't notice Mandi bow her head in sadness, and walk away.

* * *

**BeBe: And right there is where Lost Witch begins! The end!**


End file.
